


What birds are good for

by Angelamore



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-07 11:14:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21457117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelamore/pseuds/Angelamore
Summary: Draco could have known, that snogging Hermione wouldn't end well for him.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Kudos: 37
Collections: Harry Potter - An Advent Calendar in Spells





	What birds are good for

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:**
> 
> 8 Dec: Avis
> 
> The empty classroom isn't as empty as it should be.

It was late into the evening and the castle lay silent. The corridors were abandoned by both students and staff. All but one, where behind a closed door two students bucked the curfew.

The male blond student held his brunette partner pressed against the wall, while he snogged her, as if their lifes depended on it. 

Would have anyone seen them, they wouldn't have believed their eyes. A Slytherin kissing a Gryffindor was nothing new, it happened in dark alleys from time to time, but these were the two squabblers of the houses. There wasn't a lesson they didn't tried to outshine the other, or a day when they didn't disagree on a subject.

That didn't keep Draco Mafloy from snogging the hell out of Hermione Granger. 

He pressed his body against hers, while he nibbled on her lip. She tasted like peppermint and a light smell of lavender surrounded her.

Hermione was quiet sure his body was all that kept her upright, while his lips were crashed against her own. The kiss was hard, unrelenting and made something inside of her spark. It felt like he tried to devour her and she fought back with her mouth.

When the kiss finally ended, they both panted, and looked at each other with wide eyes.

“Can we pretend this never happened?” Hermione asked haughtyly and tried to get away from him as fast as she could.

“Should you ever even mutter a word about this to anyone Granger, I will make sure they all know how I rejected you. You'll be the laughing stock of the whole school.” He sneered at her, his earlier expression replaced with anger and denial.

“Ohhhh, the great Malfoy.” Hermione mad fun of him. “And you think anyone will believe you? I could tell them, how you dreamed about shagging with a Mudblood, and came onto me.”

“Don't you dare!” He hissed and slammed his hand against the door by her head. “Don't you dare Granger!” The second time he said it in a low voice, glaring at her to make her understand, that she had just as much to loose as he had.

“Don't you dare threaten me Malfoy!” Hermione sneered back and lifted her chin, so they were face to face with only a small space between them.  
They glared at each other, neither wanting to step down. 

“Avis!” Hermione suddenly muttered and birds popped up around them. Draco took a step back startled by the spell.

“What the heck, Granger!” He shouted and tried to swat the birds away with his hands.

She smiled sweetly at him, which frightened Draco to a certain degree, but he wouldn't let it show.

Pointing her wand at him she whispered “Oppugno”, watching as her birds were speeding towards Draco like little bullets and started to attack the blond, who shrieked, and tried to get rid of the pecking attackers.

Hermione used this to chance to vanish through the door. From afar she would hear a shout.

“You will pay for this Granger!”

It made her smile to herself as she continued her way through the castle. She loved to rile him up and was nearly sad the Christmas break was starting tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> This work is part of an ongoing Advent Calendar.   
A new story every day. Please check out the Collection for more information and stories.  
Thank you!


End file.
